A Taste of Heaven
by Ryoku123
Summary: Naruto is the troublesome heir of Ten. Sasuke is the bitter younger brother of the ruler of Jigoku. What happens when the two meet? Will new battle lines be drawn, or will they acquire a taste for something more...heavenly? YAOI, Narusasu being revised
1. Chapter 1

In Ten:

"Naruto, get back here with my axe!" a blonde girl with blazing red eyes hollered, running after said Naruto, who sped up.

"You can't catch me, Sis!" Naruto turned his head a bit to the side, giving his sister a glimpse of mischievous cerulean eyes and stuck out his tongue, before turning his attention back to the front- and running straight smack into an obscenely large pair of boobs.

"ACK!" Naruto squeaked before falling flat on his ass. 'Sis' stopped behind him and scooped up her beloved axe, pulling her brother up at the same time.

"Ryoku, Naruto, what in Heaven's name are you doing running around with an axe that's as big as you are?"

"It's not just an axe, it's my axe. Naruto stole it from my room." Ryoku stated before sighing and running a hand through floor-length, platinum locks, closing blood red eyes and huffing.

"She's right, Auntie Tsunade. I took it... but she was ignoring me! And I didn't do anything wrong!" Ryoku opened her eyes and looked at her little brother.

There were tears in those sky-blue eyes causing her to sigh and pull her brother into a hug.

"Idiot. I wasn't ignoring you, I was just finishing up the paper for Iruka-sensei that's due tomorrow."

"Really?" Skeptical blue eyes looked up at the elder sibling.

"Really-Really." Ryoku planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, before turning her attention back to her Aunt.

Tsunade watched as the two sorted out their problem with a slight smile. Honestly, those two... how could people who looked so alike be so extremely different?

The only physical differences were: Ryoku's eyes were red, her skin was extremely pale and her hair touched the floor. (Let's not forget her large, definitely female chest) Her attitude was cold and guarded, yet slightly softer when around her brother or her Aunt.

Naruto's eyes were cerulean (the brightest Tsunade had ever seen), and his sun-kissed blond hair was short and stuck up in every direction. Unlike his sister, his skin was a beautiful cinnamon-y tan. His attitude was bright and bubbly always eager to do something fun.

What really got Tsunade were the whisker-marks on Naruto's face that caused him to look like a little fox.

Okay, so maybe they didn't look that much alike.

"Well, anyway, I came to find you to tell you that Ten and Jigoku are holding a meeting at the Bridge between our realms in an hour, and you two are to accompany me there. And wear something nice." She turned to walk away and let the two get ready, but Naruto's curious voice stopped her.

"Why do we have to come?"

"Yes, do explain," Ryoku's cold voice said quietly, "We've never had to attend these meetings before."

"Well, unless I pop a kid out somehow in the near future, you two are the heirs to the throne of Ten. And in any case, you'll have to meet the Ruler of Jigoku eventually. And I would love it if you would come with me." Tsunade paused, "Please."

Naruto's eyes widened and he got all excited, "Of course I'll come!" He bounced on his heels happily. " I can't wait!"

Ryoku sighed.

"I guess I'll come too... Can't let Naru hurt himself. And," a hesitant pause, "I don't want you to feel alone."

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened at the rare display of love/affection/worry.

Ryoku stared at them, a delicate brow slightly raised, "Uh-huh. Well, I'm going to get ready since this meeting-thing is in an hour. Where do you want me to meet you, Aunt Tsunade?"

"You two meet me in front of my room in forty-five minutes."

"Okay." the two said in unison. Naruto turned and walked down the hall to his room, Ryoku following.

"Are you going to help me pick something to wear?" Naruto asked, glancing back at his sister.

"Sure. So long as you do the same."

"Okay! Let's get me dressed!"

A smirk graced Ryoku's face as they walked into Naruto's room, Ryoku heading straight for her brother's closet. Naruto sat on his bed and waited until she emerged with an orange, form-fitting, sleeveless Mandarin shirt and white pants.

"Here you go little brother. Put this on."

Ryoku walked through a door that connected her room to his, to give her brother some privacy. A few minutes later, Naruto walked through the adjoining door and modeled for his sister. The outfit looked good on him. The shirt clung to his form in all the right places, as did the pants. And the outfit, though slightly outrageous complemented his skin, eyes and hair.

"It looks good, Naru."

"Cool." Cerulean eyes glinted mischievously. "Now it's my turn."

He walked to her closet and not even a minute later came out with a sleeveless green and silver Mandarin dress, "I like this one."

Ryoku nodded, took the dress and went into her bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came out with the dress on and her hair braided down her back, silvery-green ribbons threaded through the braid. She had her Axe strapped to her back.

"You look hot, Sis!"

She ignored the cheeky comment, saying in a calculating tone, "Aren't you going to bring your sword, Naru?"

"Naw, I don't see the point in bringing it."

"I'm bringing my Axe, because I don't trust those Jigoku bastards."

Naruto looked at his sister and shivered at the cold hate in those red eyes. This wasn't just about the cold war. He gathered his courage.

"U-umm, why do you hate them so? I mean, aside from the fact that our realms don't get along."

"It goes far deeper than that, Naru. I'll tell you soon enough. Now let's go. Auntie's prolly waiting."

Ryoku walked through her door and proceeded to her Aunt's room. Naruto followed behind his sister at a slower pace, wondering what she could mean, until he saw his aunt.

"Wow! You look so pretty, Auntie!"

Tsunade smiled and motioned for the two to follow her. Tsunade was wearing flowing purple and silver robes that set off her pretty honey-brown eyes and cream colored skin, "Ryoku, I know you hate Jigoku with a passion, but can you please keep your temper in check?"

"I'll try. Can't promise anything, though."

"So long as you try."

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto cut in, "What's the Ruler of Jigoku look like?"

"You'll see, brat." Tsunade replied, patting the blond spikes of the bouncing ball of energy.

"Hey! I'm not a brat!"

Tsunade started to laugh and put an arm around his shoulder and proceeded to lead the two toward the Bridge.

-  
In Jigoku: "Ah, there you are little brother. Come. It's time to prepare for the meeting at the Bridge." A deep, emotionless voice commanded to the laid-back form in the lowest branch of the tree. The youth was sprawled across the bark in nothing more than a pair of loose denim pants, and appeared to be asleep.

Coal black eyes suddenly opened and gazed down into bloodthirsty red.

"I don't want to go, Aniki." The boy said quietly before closing dark eyes again.

"Ah, but Sasuke, I think you will if you do not wish anything unfortunate to happen to your friend Gaara. Besides, Gaara-san shall be attending as well."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up smoothly, soft jet-black locks falling into his eyes as he looked closely at his elder brother.

"Fine. But why is Gaara coming?"

"Come down and I'll tell you."

There was a peculiar glint in those ruby eyes that he did not trust. Sasuke eyed his brother warily as he hopped down in front of the older man.

"Gaara-san is coming because he hopes to protect his best friend from the scum in Ten."

Before Sasuke could so much as blink, his elder brother had him pinned against the tree trunk, his mouth attached to his throat.

"Ah! Itachi! Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, squirming against the harsh bark pressing into his bare skin. He had to bite down a moan when Itachi slid his hand down his pale, bare chest and into his loose pants to grasp him gently.

"Do you like that, little brother?" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear before taking the earlobe gently between his teeth and nibbling on it.

"Ahnnn...L-Let me go, Itachi."

"I think not. I enjoy this, even if you don't. Or, perhaps I should say, if your mind isn't...Because clearly your body is."

Itachi moved from his ear and licked a path down his neck and chest to his nipples, all the while slowly running his fingertips up and down the teen's shaft, eliciting feral moans of reluctant pleasure from the younger teen. Itachi withdraw his hand after a minute and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, all the while teasing his nipples, making them perk up.

Once his pants were down as well as his boxers, Itachi trailed open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach, until he reached his erection. He looked up and met Sasuke's glazed eyes.

"Don't look away, dear brother."

When Sasuke nodded, Itachi took his throbbing, twitching member into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on his brother, occasionally pulling back to swirl his tongue over the head before taking the whole length back into his mouth. He felt Sasuke's hand hesitantly tangle in his long black hair, pulling him forward and causing Itachi to deep-throat him. That was all it took and Sasuke came, screaming. Itachi swallowed everything he could before pulling back and letting his brother sink, shaking, to the ground.

He leaned into give his brother a kiss, but Sasuke shoved him away before their lips could meet.

"Get the hell away from me!"

Itachi chuckled and stood up gracefully, before saying, "Be sure to meet me at the entrance hall in half an hour, my dearest little brother."

Sasuke watched his elder brother walk away before struggling to stand. He about fell when he felt two strong, yet slim arms wrap around his chest.

"Don't worry, it's just me Sasuke." A calm voice murmured behind him.

"Gaara."

"Let me help you with your pants."

Sasuke said nothing as Gaara pulled his pants up and buttoned them. Then the fiery-haired teen faced him, jade eyes laced with concern, "He did it again, didn't he?"

"Yeah. I hate him, but I can't refuse him. Do you remember what happened the last time I refused him?"

"I understand. Let's go get you changed so we meet Sir Asshole on time." Sasuke smiled at Gaara's nickname for his brother and accompanied the redhead to his room. When the two friends reached it, there was already an outfit laid out on his bed, accompanied with boots and chains to match the black leather pants, fishnet tank top and fingerless armlets.

"Your brother has a sick sense of humor."

"Actually, it was more likely Orochimaru who did that."

"It was. And I thank you for noticing." drawled a voice from the corner of Sasuke's room. Orochimaru glided out of the shadows and toward Sasuke, but Gaara got in between the two before Orochimaru could reach him.

"Ah, the ever devoted friend, Gaara. I heard you two are going with Itachi-sama to the Bridge. I myself decided not to go because someone there rather dislikes me due to past events...and she would certainly try to kill me."

"Personally, I think you dying would bring me peace of mind, Orochimaru." Sasuke stated coldly.

Ignoring the comment, Orochimaru waved and left, saying, "I really do think that outfit will look good on you, Sasu-chan. Ja ne!"

After the serpentine man slipped out, Gaara turned to Sasuke.

"You want me to find you something else to wear?"

"No, it's alright. We don't have time."

Sasuke walked to the bed and proceeded to pull his denim pants off and pull the leather ones on. After he was completely dressed, he and Gaara walked through the long hallways and barely made it on time.

"You look good, little brother. Orochimaru has impeccable taste ...in clothing." Itachi said by greeting, and then muttered something that may have been 'if not in men'. "A shame he won't be joining us, though. I would expect him to avoid the Bridge for fear of the little heiress. I've heard she's extremely violent and very protective of her brother. Sweet, isn't it, Sasuke?"

"I'm not answering that question." Sasuke said icily. "Let's just get this over with." Gaara nodded his agreement, while Itachi laughed quietly.

"Let's go then. Follow me." Itachi strode out the door, his red and black silk robes billowing out behind him dramatically.

Gaara turned to Sasuke as they walked down the front steps behind Itachi and whispered, "Showoff."

Sasuke started to laugh.

-  
End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So I went through and re-edited everything but lo and behold my computer decided to kill itself. So I have to retype the entire thing again. Sad face. But now that it is up- do enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: **It Starts to Unravel

Ryoku sighed and flipped her long braid over her shoulder with one hand while keeping the other linked with her brothers, "They're late Auntie," ruby eyes flicked to the Ruler of Ten, who was sitting in a good-sized leather chair looking calm.

"Don't worry Ryoku; they'll be here soon enough. Honestly girl, why can't you be more like your brother sometimes?"

Before the Princess could say anything in response, Naruto started bouncing in place excitedly, "They're here!"

Tsunade stood and Ryoku tensed, habit causing her to pull her weapon from behind her back.

"Really Ryoku, you won't need that giant thing. This is a meeting, not a war."

"Better having it than not." Ryoku said as Naruto tugged incessantly at her hand, tugging the Princess forward.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama…did we keep you?" Itachi spoke as he, Sasuke and Gaara stopped in front of them.

"Not at all, Itachi-san, we just got here ourselves," Tsunade replied; pointedly ignoring the glare Ryoku sent her way, "Allow me to introduce my niece and nephew to you. This is Naruto," she motioned to the blond boy who walked forward and bowed to the demons, "And the girl with the axe is my niece, Ryoku."

The angel didn't even move.

"How kind you both are," Itachi said before motioning to the two beside him, "My brother Sasuke and his companion Gaara." As their names were said, they stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

"Now that the introductions are done maybe we can get down to business?" Tsunade said, looking resolutely at the Demon King.

Before Itachi could respond however, a menacing growl was heard from the direction of Tsunade's niece and nephew, and everyone watched as Ryoku's eyes narrowed and she put herself in front of her Aunt and brother; her axe in hand.

The three demons stared in stunned silence at the Heiress' sudden change in attitude toward them.

"What the fuck is _he _doing here?" Ryoku snarled, and realizing that she wasn't talking about them, Itachi, Sasuke and Gaara turned to see a figure slowly closing the distance between himself and the King.

"Lord Itachi, you forgot the documents needed for your meeting…" Orochimaru trailed off as his eyes locked with those of Tsunades and ever so slowly a cruel smile began to form on his sallow-looking face as his gaze shifted to Naruto and Ryoku; one of whom was looking on with curiosity and the other was looking about ready to kill.

Itachi saw the look and inwardly sighed, "Allow me to introduce my advisor, Orochimaru."

Naruto smiled at the newcomer despite his sister's attitude, "I'm Naruto!"

"Ah, Naruto, It's a pleasure to meet you," Orochimaru swept forward and around Ryoku to place a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Ryoku snapped.

"Don't touch him you fucking traitor!" the angel roared, chucking her axe at the demon. Orochimaru barely dodged, but didn't expect Ryoku to come barreling into him, knocking the demon to the ground.

"Ryoku!" Tsunade cried, but blades of lightning and air surrounded her and everyone present had to leap back.

Orochimaru looked up in shock as the Heiress' eyes turned electric blue and a roar was ripped from her throat. He felt a sharp pain in his side as Ryoku dug elongated nails into his torso and attempted to tear him apart. When he winced in pain, the blonde roared again in his face, spittle splashing onto his face right before a thud was heard and the enraged angel collapsed.

Naruto stood over her, panting and clutching his sister's axe. He had used the axe to hit Ryoku on the back of the head, effectively knocking her out. The blond was staring furiously down at Orochimaru. He dropped his sisters axe and gently picked up the Princess before kicking the snake-like demon in the ribs, "I don't know what you expected to get out of that little stunt you just pulled; but if you ever," and here Naruto's voice dropped to a growl, "ever try anything like that again, I will see to it that you never step foot here again."

With that said and done Naruto nodded to everyone present and walked into the forest. When Naruto was out of sight Itachi turned to Orochimaru a said in a cold, quiet voice, "Get up."

The demon stumbled to his feet, holding his innards in as blood poured from the opening in his abdomen. "How dare you," Tsunade snarled, "how dare you try anything with those children after what you did to them?" She turned her burning glare on Itachi, "Let us get this meeting underway so that I may se to my niece as soon as possible."

Itachi turned to Sasuke and Gaara, "Why don't you two go and wander about for a while and I'll send Leiko after you when the meeting is over." The King didn't even spare Orochimaru a glance as he followed Tsunade toward the meeting room.

Sasuke and Gaara glanced at Orochimaru who vanished in a wave of dark miasma before turning and disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Naruto sat and watched his sister, who had awoken earlier but refused to say anything.

"What are you hiding from me Sis? I know for sure that there are things I don't remember about my childhood, but I feel that there's something more-something bigger-that you are hiding from me. Why?"

Finally, Ryoku looked at her brother, eyes severely guarded, "You wouldn't like any of the answers."

Naruto growled and lunged at his sister, pinning her to the tree she was sitting against, "What are you hiding from me?"

Ruby eyes narrowed in anger and what Ryoku said had Naruto loosening his hold on his sister and drawing back, "We aren't what you think us to be."

Ryoku used the chance that Naruto's shock granted her, and flung herself into the air and disappeared. Naruto growled and cursed his sister's existence. A rustling in the bushes alerted Naruto to the presence of others and he turned to face the intruders of his space. Sasuke and Garra stepped out from the trees into the clearing and watched Naruto warily.

"Sorry to walk in on something private, Your Majesty, we didn't mean to interrupt," Gaara said bowing to the Heir of Ten.

"It's alright, we were just finishing up." Naruto smiled a hint of sadness in his upturned lips, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not really, no." Sasuke said before turning and walking away, Gaara following.

"There's something different about you" Naruto said before Sasuke could leave. The brunet turned around and looked at him, "I mean it. You don't have the vibe that most people from Jigoku do. It's refreshing." This time the smile was genuinely happy and reached crystal blue eyes.

Sasuke was silent before a small smirk and quiet "Hn" was heard and he and Gaara retreated into the forest.

"Things are going to get interesting around here," Naruto said quietly to himself, the smile still in place.

End Ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting

Jigoku

"You're back, Master," a husky yet slightly musical voice lilted from the corner of Sasuke's room. Sasuke and Gaara walked through the door of said room and the Prince held out his arm. "Yeah," was Sasuke's reply as a black phoenix with silver eyes, beak and talons fluttered onto the offered appendage.

"How was the meeting, Gaara," asked a freakishly large Tanuki from the same corner of the room.

"Interesting, Shukaku." Gaara said patting his familiar on the head.

"Toshi, do you have any information on the Heir to Ten's throne?"Sasuke asked his familiar as he settled himself in a chair by his bed, Gaara following suit.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything you have."

"Alright then-Uzumaki Naruto is seventeen years old. His memories were erased when he was five and he fights with a five-foot double-bladed sword. His Familiars are a Gryphon, Hoshiko who controls air, and a white Wolf, Nyoko who controls lightning," Toshi concluded rather quicky and began preening himself.

"That's all?"

"I believe so. Nothing is really known about the Heir _or _the Heiress." Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks.

Gaara turned to Shukaku, "What do you know about the Princess?"

"Makuraymi Ryoku is twenty two years old and possesses a strong hatred for Orochimaru due to past events that are not quite clear. She fights with a four-and-a-half foot axe and her Familiars are Gin, a Pegasus that controls lightning, and Pai-Lung, a dragon that controls air. Over the past three years she has become extremely tempermental and violent."

"You said her name wrong," Sasuke pointed out and Gaara nodded in agreement, "You said Makurayami instead of Uzumaki. Why is that?"

"We do not know why, only that the archives have it that way. Quite ironic isn't it; a Tenshi with that name?"

"What I want to know is why the Tenshi felt the need to erase Naruto's memories. What was so bad that they had to do that and let Ryoku keep hers?" Sasuke asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Fingers threaded themselves through the Princes hair as Gaara tried to sooth the frustration running through his veins, I do not know Sasuke, but I am curious as well."

"Because she didn't want to forget," a bored voice answered from the doorway.

"Sensei," Sasuke muttered without turning toward the older demon.

"Explain youself," Gaara ordered, his gaze hardening.

"It's not really my place to tell you…" Kakashi drawled, brushing silver bangs out of his face.

Sand started to swirl around Gaara and Shukaku growled low in warning.

"Alright, aright; I'll tell you," Kakashi laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. The sand around Gaara slowly dissipated and he settled down on the arm of the chair near Sasuke. Kakashi smirked and brushed a soft kiss against both teen's lips in greeting before pulling up a chair to begin telling them about Ryoku and Naruto's past.

Ryoku and Naruto are exactly five years apart. I know that may seem irrelevant but it is very important because that is when everything changed. You understand that Orochimaru was once a Tenshi, correct? Well he used to be really close to Naruto and Ryoku-he was trusted with their lives. But something happened, no one knows what, and Orochimaru disappeared for three years. On the siblings fifth and tenth birthday he returned…"

* * *

"So you are telling me that in order to avoid punishment and apologize fo your actions at the bridge, you have brought me a new pet?" Itachi asked Orochimaru as he lounged in his wing-backed chair, long hair let out of its ponytail and left flowing over his shoulders.

"Yes my lord. His name is Hoshigake Kisame and he originates from the same village as Zabuza of the Royal Guard."

"Oh?" An eyebrow arched.

"Indeed. And he is an outstanding swordsman."

Itachi smirked, "If he is good enough for my tastes, you will not be punished too harshly. Bring him to me."

Orochimaru bowed and exited the Demon Kings chambers, returning a few minutes later with whom Itachi assumed was Kisame. And what he saw pleased him. The other mans skin was tinted blue and his slightly darker hair was gravity defying. And those full lips with a metal stud on the bottom lip looked oh-so-edible. All he was wearing were a pair of tight leather pants that had rips and tears all over the thighs and a black studded collar with a chain attached that Orochimaru was currently holding.

"Most impressive, Orochimaru. Now, leave us."

Orochimaru bowed and let go of the chain, backing out of the room and leaving Itachi with his new plaything.

Itachi stood and walked toward Kisame, noticing that the demon had his eyes downcast and refused to look at him. Itachi grasped Kisames chin, forcing him to look at him. The other demons eyes widened and he jerked back, a snarl issuing from his pretty mouth, "Don't touch me!"

The Demon King yanked Kisame back toward him and wrapped his arms around the other demons waist, tugging his body flush against his. He felt Kisame struggle to break free and held him tighter. Nibbling on the demons ear he whispered, "In case you've forgotten, you belong to me."

To emphasize his point, Itachi reached down and grabbed the other demons ass, squeezing firmly as he bit his way down Kisame's neck. Kisame cried out and a wall of dark, brackish water shot up around him, causing Itachi to leap back.

"I belong to no one!" Kisame said furiously from inside his protective shield. A cruel little smirk formed on Itachi's mature face, and licking the blood from his lips said, "I rule Jigoku. I control all the elements and people in this realm, including you and your water."

Kisame's eyes widened and Itachi continued, "Taking you by force is no problem for me. I'm giving you two choices; one, be a willing participant in my after hour games or teo, I make you scream as I fuck you in my bed and anywhere else I see fit."

The other demons watery shield dropped and Itachi smirked in triumph. He stepped toward Kisame and didn't see the fist coming until he was flying into the wall.

"Fuck you," and Kisame ran for the door.

Itachi sighed, "This one will be like all the others."

"So that's the big secret? That's what the Princess is keeping from Naruto?" Gaara asked Kakashi.

"That's the jist of it, yeah." Kakashi stood and stretched, groaning as his back popped. Sasuke was about to say something but the door to his room burst open and the three occupants of said room saw a man with pale blue skin panting in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked, standing up.

Kisame's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall, "You look just like him."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he processed the statement, "I'm Itachi's brother." He spat.

Hearing the obvious disgust in his voice, Kisame relaxed. "My name is Kisame. Orochimaru came to my village and took me from my home to give me to your brother as a gift. I need to hide somewhere so that he doesn't find me."

"You won't be able to hide from him, Kisame-san. That demon knows this castle like the back of his hand." Gaara said walking to stand beside Sasuke, hand playing with the hem of the back of his shirt, "he would find you in an instant no matter where you hide."

"My brothers little friend is correct," A silky smooth voice uttered from behind the water demon, as the enormous form of Lyoko wound its way around Kisame's legs, "I will teach you to never run away from me again. Lyoko," At the single command of the basilisk's name, Kisame didn't even have time to utter a scream for help before his feet were pulled out from under him and he was drug away. Itachi didn't look at his brother or his companions as he followed the serpent back toward his rooms to get better aquainted with the water demon in his possession.

"Huh," Kakashi muttered, "That was almost too easy."

"I agree," Sasuke and Gaara said in unison, But I don't want t be here while he punishes Kisame for running off."

"Well then, my Prince, where would you like to go?" Kakashi asked, smirking at the leer in obsidian eyes. He felt the heat in his body rush south as Gaara entwined his limbs with Sasuke's and licked his neck all the while jade eyes never leaving Kakashi.

"I'm sure you could think of something," was Sasuke's husky reply. Kakashi stepped forward and kissed the Prince before kissing Gaara, "I know just the place." And with that said they disappeared in a shower of lightning.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: Now I know you weren't expecting that to end the way it did, but I figure this is the best angle for my story to continue. I actually had a severe case of writers block for the longest time and actually considered giving up writing altogether, but to see people still reviewing my story brought me out of my funk and helped me to write this chapter. Now Sasu/naru/sasu is the main paring for the story and I expect it to take a while to get there. I don't have a definite plan for how many chapters the story is going to be but if you have any questions definitely post them in your review! Thank you so much for staying with me this long, I love you all!**


End file.
